Housings are used for a very wide variety of types of units and devices. In electrical units in particular they are indispensable for protecting the electrical components, ensuring shielding, and protecting the user from an inadvertent electrical shock caused by touching the components.
In many cases, for example in the context of radiant element housings, the housing is embodied in multiple parts, the electronic control system being accommodated in a first housing module and the radiant element itself in a second housing module. In the case of multiple-part housings known in the existing art, the housing modules are connected, for example, with screws. A plurality of screws are necessary, however, to ensure stable connection of the housing modules. It is disadvantageous in this context that a considerable expenditure of work is required both when connecting the housing modules and when separating them, for example for maintenance purposes. In addition, tools (in this case a screwdriver) must be used, which makes the procedure even more complicated.